It All Started With A Disclaimer
by Bornwithwings777
Summary: Fang gets an email, with a link from someone claiming to own Max. 'Nuff said.
1. An Innocent Email

**A:N: I was bored last night, and suffering from writer's block, and then BAM! I had an idea. This takes place after the government meeting in TFW, after the flock storms out. Here goes:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this, nor do I own irony. -sigh-**

**Fang POV:**

It all started out very innocently. He had been browsing through his email, when a message caught his attention. Someone had sent him a link to a fan fiction story. He clicked it, bored out of his mind. It was some dumb story about Max getting pregnant. He snorted, as if that would ever happen. Not now, anyway.

Then something caught his eye. A disclaimer.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**_

Well, that was odd. Tons of people had claimed they own Max, lots of people want to own Max, but as far as he knew nobody actually _owned_ Max. He figured he'd think about it and what it might mean, and tell Max in the morning.Iggy tapped his shoulder, signaling to him his watch was over. He closed his laptop, and the last thing he saw as he drifted off to sleep was Max's frowning, dirt-caked, beautiful face.

In the morning, Fang looked around him. The Flock was still asleep. He was awake first, as usual. Fang was an early riser. He opened up his laptop, and checked his email again. He looked at all of the emails, mostly things like, "fang! Ur the man!" Then he saw it again. That email. He clicked on it.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**_

James Patterson, eh? Who did this guy think he is? He sat there and contemplated that for a while. He might be linked to Itex, or just a wacko in general, Fang thought. That was about all there was to think about. Fang doubted there would be any information about this James Patterson online, it was probably just an alias.

"Morning Fang," he heard Max say. He turned around and there she was, looking disheveled after sleeping in a tree and going without a shower yet again. Max didn't have any particular plan, Fang knew that. Now they were just winging it. **( A.N: Haha, I'm punny.) ** "Hey Max," he greeted her, turning around to face her, "You should probably take a look at this," he said, gesturing to the screen of his laptop. She stood up and jumped from branch to branch silently over to him, as to not disturb the others. "Look," he said when she was behind him, gesturing to the disclaimer on the screen, "This guy thinks he owns you." Max looked at it for a moment, then said, "Now he does, eh? Well, that probably means that he's trying to buy us. But we're not gonna let that happen," she said, her face brightening, as though she's come to a conclusion as to what we should do, "We're gonna find _him _before he finds _us."_ Fang didn't really have a problem with that, and so he nodded.

Well, this would be interesting.

**A.N: Okay, I know that there was an error. When is says "... ****Max in the tapped his shoulder, signaling to him his watch was over, it's supposed to say "Max in the morning. Iggy tapped his shoulder, signaling to him his watch was over. I don't know why it didn't say that, fan fiction is being weird.**** R&R anyway?**


	2. So Now What?

**A/N: Well, guess what! I'm typing this from my new laptop! Yep, I got it for Christmas. Enough about me, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot, and I'm not sure why James Patterson would use _this_ plot, anyway.**

**Fang's-weird- 3rd-person-I'm-not-sure-what-to-call-it-POV:**

Shortly after Max decided that we were going to go after this guy, the others got up. First Angel, then Iggy, then the Gasman, and after some work, Nudge. Max told them the plan, and then we took to the skies. Fang thought it felt good, the joy and freedom of flying. To stretch his dark wings and propel himself through the open skies, well, he just didn't have the just the right words to describe it.

"I'm hungry," Predictably enough, Fang thought, it was Nudge who'd spoken.

"Okay, we'll stop and get breakfast down at the McDonald's below," Max said, already swooping down towards the restaurant. Fang started to descend to, and out of the corner of his eye saw the others swooping downwards too.

"Hey!" cried Gazzy, "I'm a human bomb!"

The Gasman had tucked his wings in, went into cannonball position, and it looked like if he didn't pull up soon, they would be cleaning up bird-kid remains in the parking lot of McDonald's.

Gazzy did pull out of the dive, and his fine blond hair stuck up around his head. He was laughing. Looked like fun, Fang thought.

Once inside, Fang ordered three double cheeseburgers, two large fries, a chocolate shake, and a Diet Coke. The Flock ordered similar things. While they were eating, Fang opened up his laptop. He tried searching James Patterson, and found out that he was an author. Fang didn't care to know which books he'd written, or if he'd heard of the books. "Look at this," he said to Max who was currently inhaling a chicken sandwich next to him. She glanced down at the screen.

"An author, huh? That's interesting. Does it say where he lives?"

"The site just says that he lives in Florida."

"Well, it's a start," she sighed. Fang nodded, and then they went back to their food. Fang thought that James Patterson could seriously just be a alias, but bit his tongue. At least for once the Flock had direction, at least they had a plan. Don't spoil it for the others, he reminded himself.

Once they'd finished eating, they went airborne again. They were currently in Virgina, and were heading south. Fang soared above the rest of the Flock, looking down on them. The Gasman and Iggy were off to the side, no doubt making plans for another bomb, Angel and Nudge were below them, throwing Celeste back in forth in a game of catch. Yeah, like that's a good way not to lose Celeste, he thought. Max was in front of them, and she had that stubborn face of hers on. Fang sighed. When was she going to relax, kick back a little? Never, probably. Not with a world to save and a flock to protect. He thought he should at least be able to take away a little of that stress. Just enough so that Max could loosen up. So with that in mind he angled downward and matched Max's pace. He had swooped in silently, and Max apparently hadn't noticed. Lines appeared on her forehead.

"The Voice?" he asked.

Max momentarily forgot to flap, startle by his sudden appearance, then began to flap again before she could lose much altitude.

"Yeah," she said.

"What was it saying?"

"It was telling how if we met this guy, James Patterson, we would've 'come full circle,' whatever that means,"

Fang didn't have any ideas, so he said "S'okay. We'll fig-"

Max cut him off. "Sh," she said, holding a finger to her lips. Fang waited.

"The Voice just told me to go to coordinates," she said, but made no effort to change her course.

"Well, are we?" he asked.

"Sh," she repeated.

After about a minute of silent flying, Max shouted, "But where do the frickin' coordinates lead?" Fang was taken aback, and the rest of the Flock looked up and them to see what was going on. Frankly, Fang was wondering what was going on, too. Max now had tears streaking down her face, and she said, "Meet me on that hill," then streaked off towards the hill at lightening speed. _Dammit Max!, _he thought, _I don't want a repeat of the beach! Even if there isn't a chip in your arm anymore!_ He yelled "Max! Don't do anything stupid!" raced towards the hill, a good fifteen minutes away, if you weren't in a hurry. He could already see Max pacing around. His wings were pumping like iron, and he glanced behind him and saw the rest of the Flock coming up behind him. Max still looked okay, she didn't appear to be cutting her wrist with a jagged shell, for example.

They flew as fast as they could for about ten minutes, and then Fang landed on the top of the hill for a sneaker pounding landing on jagged rock. Jagged, not good. "Max!" he called, and ran over to her. She was sitting down, back towards him, and turned her head towards him at the sound of her name.

"What?" She had

Fang ran up to her, and draped his arms around her in a protective bear-hug.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Oh, Fang..." she said and cried into his shoulder for the longest time.

**A/N: Okay! Well, that was chapter two...I'll try to have chapter three up soon. Um, well now that I have your attention, anyone wanna try reading my other two stories? Ones called _Maximum Ride: The What If Experiment_, and it's basically about the Erasers not coming in TAE. The next one is _The Wings That Carry Me Home_, and it's about Iggy dying, then kinda-sorta coming back to life. It's hard to explain. Anyway, I love reviewers. Sorry about the long AN guys! **


	3. McDonald's, Walmart, and Nerf Guns

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter for the best readers _ever_.**

**Disclaimer: You honestly expect me to spontaneously own this? Yes? Well, I don't. Hate to burst your bubble.**

**Same Strange POV:**

By the time Max had pulled herself together, the sun was setting, creating something of a painting in the sky with red, oranges, and vibrant pinks. Fang was beat after a long day of flying, and his shirt was soaked, but Max had ordered them to take to the skies once again. Once again, Fang soared above the Flock, the world, letting his wings catch the last few rays of sunlight.

"I'm hungry," Nudge said from below, and Fang felt his own stomach grumble. They hadn't eaten since McDonald's that morning, so they were all pretty much running on empty.

"Okay. Look, there's a Walmart. Maybe they'll have food." Max said, gesturing downward.

They swept downward into the forest, and Fang landed in the top branch of a pine tree, then scurried downwards. The wind had started to blow, and the wet spot on his black shirt was becoming cold. Fang shivered. Max saw him shiver, and said, "We should get you some new clothes," then she looked around and said, "Well, on second thought, we could all use some new clothes." The Flock nodded with various levels of enthusiasm. When they were inside the Walmart, Max led them over to an ATM. She swiped the Max Card, or the M.C as Fang called it, and withdrew two-hundred dollars. The bills shot out and she put them in her grimy jean pocket. First they went to the in-store restaurant, which just happened to be another McDonald's, and chowed down. Then they headed over to the clothing department.

"Fang," Max said when they were on the escalator, trying to blend as best they could with the other costumers, although they were miserably failing because of their tattered, dirty clothes and lack of parents. "Can you take Ig and Gazzy over to the boys department while I take Nudge and Angel to the girls department?" Fang nodded, although he didn't like the idea, the last time they'd split up had nearly been disastrous. This was going to be on a much smaller scale, but still.

"Good," Max said, and handed him some cash, "That's eighty dollars. Try not to spend all of it if you don't have to." Fang nodded again, and then they were at the top of the elevator. Max led the girls over to the left, and Fang could've sworn she'd shuddered.

"C'mon," Fang said, and led the guys over towards the boys clothes.

Ten minutes later they'd all picked out some clothes. Iggy was wearing a plaid flannel long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans and the Gasman was wearing a green tee-shirt with a picture of a snowboarder and jeans. As for Fang, he was wearing a plain black tee-shirt, a leather jacket which he'd found that hadn't been too expensive, and a pair of black jeans. They paid for their outfits, and walked over to the girl's clothes.

When they arrived, they found Max trying to wrestle Angel into a pair of jeans, but she seemed to be insisting on wearing a pink shirt.

"But Angel," Max finally insisted, exasperated, "Do you want the people down below to see your underwear?"

This seemed to stop Angel. "I-I guess not..."

"Good. Where's Fang?" Max asked, holding a pair of jeans out for Angel.

"Here," Fang said, he'd apparently faded into the surroundings. It was helpful, yet annoying when he did it unconsciously.

"Good," Max said, and Fang noticed that she was wearing a new pair of jeans, purple tee-shirt, and denim jacket. "Let's go." The girls paid for their clothes. Nudge was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Angel was wearing a red shirt and jeans. Jeans. The entire Flock was all wearing jeans. Fang liked jeans. They were inconspicuous, and easy to move in in a fight.

"Wow," Gazzy said, "Nerf guns." He grabbed them, and made bambi eyes at Max.

"Please?"

"Why not?" Max said, "We have fifty bucks left."

Gazzy pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

In the end, they ended up with six Nerf guns. Fang didn't even know how. It just sorta happened. They headed outside into the night, then walked over to the forest, pumping their guns. When they reached the forest, they came to a valley. It was oval shaped, with tall grass. The Gasman shot Nudge.

"Hey!"

Nudge shot at Gazzy, who ducked, and it hit Total. "Hey! No fair! I can't use a gun!" True. Total had been extremely put out with his lack of thumbs, therefore making it impossible to wield a gun.

Again, Fang had no idea how it happened, but it turned into full out Flock war. It was Fang, Angel, and Gazzy, against Max, Nudge, and Iggy. Darts littered the ground when they were done. He was laughing so hard he thought he might crack a rib. So was the rest of the Flock. When they recovered enough from their laughing fit to walk across the valley to some trees to sleep in.

"I'll take first watch," he said, hoping to catch up on his blog.

"Okay. I'll have second," Iggy offered. That left with Max with third.

"Alright. Night guys," Max said, and they all reached out to stack fists. Then Fang sat down and logged onto his blog. "Night beautiful," he whispered silently to Max when he was sure everyone was asleep. "See you in the morning."

**A/N: Okay! Well, it's like one in the morning here so I'm gonna post this and then go to sleep. Remember, I love reviewers.**


	4. More Nerf guns and Blogging

**A/N: Nothing to say...yet again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**That crazy POV:**

In the morning Fang was awake first, as usual. He got bored with his blog, and so he picked up his Nerf gun and crept silently across the tree branches to where Max was sleeping. This would be fun. He loaded the gun, and then was shot in the back. He didn't cry out, it was a survival instinct. Instead he jumped in the air and extended his wings to fly into an upper branch of a nearby oak tree. He looked down. Iggy was below, loading his gun again. Damn him, he'd ruined Fang's ambush! Fang shot down at him, and after Flock War II last night as, he'd come to think of it, he'd acquired perfect aim. The dart hit Iggy's cheek. Well, Iggy wasn't going to take that. He jumped up and climbed up the tree towards Fang. Miraculously, he didn't wake the others. Iggy shot at Fang, but Fang was in the air. He'd jumped up and was now hovering above Iggy. Fang shot down on him. Another hit, this time on Iggy's arm. Fang chuckled. That blind pyrotechnic had nothing on him. Iggy flew upwards, and then he and Fang engaged in a silent battle. Iggy shot at him, and Fang shot back. Fang now had three darts lining up and down his new, yet already dirty leather jacket. He loaded them into his gun. Iggy was doing the same, but Fang was quicker. He shot Iggy, and now Iggy had a dart stuck to his forehead. Iggy just smiled mischievously.

"Now!"

Fang was peppered with darts from behind. He immediately turned around and shot his attackers, who turned out to be the Flock. "Wha-" he began, but then he just laughed.

After the aerial fight – Fang now referred to it as Flock War III, Flock War I was when they first split up, Flock War II was the night before – they went to the Walmart again. They ate breakfast, then went and bought some food for the road. Nudge convinced Max to buy a small frying pan, claiming that there were all kinds of things Iggy could cook if they had one. It, of course, ended up in Fang's backpack. Like he need anything more to carry. With all that taken care of, they launched themselves into the sky. They flew south for a while, swooping above the world, looking down on all of the poor people down below, who had never known the joy of flying without _any_ equipment. Just wings. Fang felt guilty, as if he didn't deserve the joy of it all. What had he accomplished in his life? Nothing. Sure, he'd escaped from a bunch of mad scientists, but really, other than that, he'd done nothing.

By the end of the day, they'd reached Florida, and Iggy now had a suspicious lump in his backpack. Another bomb. Great. He thought he better tell Max, then figured that the bomb could come in pretty darn useful in a fight, so he bit his tongue. They found another forest, and started to set up camp. It was usually Fang's job to collect fire wood, and he set down his backpack and started scrounging around the forest for some wood. The wood should be dry, and not rotting. Sometimes Fang found firewood quickly, and others not. Tonight was one of those nights. He had managed to find two pieces of usable wood, but that wasn't nearly enough, and Iggy was getting frustrated with the lack of wood to burn. "No more firewood yet, Fang?" Iggy called from the campsite.

"No."

"Well hurry up," Iggy said, getting impatient.

Fang sighed and bent down to search throw the forest floor. He managed to find enough firewood, but it took him another fifteen minutes.

That night they had a dinner of eggs, and Nudge was right, Iggy could work wonders with a few eggs, a frying pan, and an open fire. There were no suitable trees for sleeping in, so they laid down on the ground. Fang had first watch again. He logged onto his blog, and made a new post.

________________________

* * *

We're in a forest, somewhere on the east coast. We've had some fun lately, and, surprisingly, we haven't been chased by Flyboys, which, let me tell you, is a huge relief.

Here's a quick recap of what we've done in the last few days:

Sleeping in trees. (Always fun.)

Eating fast food. (Anyone want a heart-attack on a bun?)

New clothes. (Yeah, mine are black.)

Hanging around at Walmart. (I almost felt normal!)

Epic Nerf gun battles. (Flock Wars II and III.)

Eating scrambled eggs. (Made by Iggy, of course.)

And, of course, chasing a delusional pyscho who wants to kill us. (All in a day's work.

Well, I think that last one needs an explanation. I got a link from one of you readers out there with a name of someone who says they own us. We're chasing after him now, 'cause Max had this _brilliant_ idea of finding them before they found us, now that we got some info on what they were gonna do. So, instead of kicking back, we're running straight back into troubble. Well, Iggy's telling me my watch is over, so I gotta go.

Remember: Stay in school, eat your vegetables, don't do drugs, and don't let mad scientists abduct you.

-Fang

Fang closed his eyes, and drifted off into a light sleep.

**A/N: Okay! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm working on another, so not to worry! R&R even for a short chapter?**


	5. Motels, Fax, and Turtle Man

**A/N: Well, before this chapter, I would like to thank none other than the amazing... Emmycriesblood! In the last chapter, I accidentally posted a chapter from my other story. Silly me. Anyways, I would like to give this mention of honor to Emmycriesblood, just as I promised it to her! Thank you so much! And to all of the other people out there who read the last chapter before I changed it to the _right_ chapter, I am genuinely sorry. Really. I mean it. Also, I'm looking for a beta. PM or leave a review or something if you are at least sort of funny, and have good grammar skills. 'Cause, well, I'm not really all that funny, and I never seem to catch all of my mistakes. Yeah... heh heh... er, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Make up your own.**

**Oh, you know which POV I write in by now!**

"Let's land," Max called the Flock. Fang looked down. They were soaring above a swampy forest, and Max was already on the way down. Fang could also see a small town in the distance. He shot down into the trees, narrowly avoiding tree branches. Fang wondered how Iggy missed the trees sometimes.

"Okay guys. We're gonna head into the town, see if we can find a phone book or something, then see if we can find a James Patterson," Max declared.

The Flock nodded and followed her out of the forest. It was a dinky little town, and Fang wondered why Max had chosen _here_ to search for a phone book. Why not Miami, or Orlando, someplace big like that? There was bound to be phone book there. Instead they were walking around some tiny little town in the middle of nowhere that looked like nobody had been there in years. Fang felt as if he could run his finger along one of the supports of the old, rotting wood supports that held up the building labeled "MOT L", and find dust on his finger.

"Is this where we're going?" Fang asked.

"Yep," Max replied. "You got a problem with that?"

"Um, technically no. But _why_ here?"

"The Voice," she sighed.

He nodded. That needed no further explanation.

When Fang opened the door to the motel, splinters came off on his hand. He hissed in a breath. Max glanced at him, and gave him a 'sucks for you,' kind of look. Fang rolled his eyes and cradled his hurt hand in his other.

"Hey, kids. Y'all lookin' fer yer 'rents?" said an old man wearing a straw hat sitting behind the run down desk. He spoke with a heavy southern accent that Fang could barely decipher.

"Er, no. Can we have a room, please?" Max asked.

"Alright-y then. Sure can. Y'all on the lam?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, sure. You won't tell, will you?" Max said, making a split second decision. Fang mentally cursed her. On the lam? Course this guy's gonna tell. You can't trust a stranger. The police were gonna come, and they'd have to run... Ugh. That word summed up the entire situation.

"No ma'am. I were on the lam once myself. I won't rat y'all out," the old man said to Fang's astonishment.

"Thanks. How much for a room?"

______________________________Uber-awesome time-skip!_____________________________

Ten minutes later they were all packed into a small motel room, with three beds, that was to be the girls room. There was an identical room next to it, that Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were sharing.

"Um, why are we here again?" Fang asked.

"The Voice told me that this would be the place to meet James Patterson. It also told me that this would be the first place we could find a phone book," Max said.

"So, which first?"

"James Patterson. If we find him, then we won't need to find a phone book."

"There's a phone book!" Nudge broke in.

"Where?" Max asked.

"There! I know you said we wouldn't need one, but, I kinda figured that it would be good to have one 'n' stuff... 'cause you were saying that we would need one, and oh Max I'm hungry! Can we get some food soon?" Nudger ranted, and gestured to the bedside table next to one of the beds.

"Uh, sure Nudge. First things first thought, let's go to the grocery store."

__________________________Another Uber-Awesome Time Skip____________________________

"Who's that?" Max whispered to Fang, gesturing to a man who looked to be in about his sixties, bespectacled, and holding a carton of milk. Fang thought he looked sort of like a turtle. Don't ask why, he just struck him as turtle-y.

"I dunno. Maybe he's vacationing here of something."

"Yeah, when pigs fly," she said, rolling her eyes.

Fang shrugged. "Whatever. Let's split."

They grabbed the grocery bags, and headed out the door.

_____________________Guess what? Another uber-awesome time skip!_______________________

"Patterson, Patterson, Patterson..." Max muttered to herself as she ran her finger down the faded pages of the old phone book.

Fang was sitting on one of the beds, checking his blog. The others were sprawled out around the room. They had taken showers in the bathrooms that were attached to the rooms, and their skin was practically glowing from the lack of dirt. Fang had found a pay laundry machine, and they'd all been outfitted in clean clothes.

"Found it!" Max cried, "He lives on 123 Fake Street!" **(A/N: Okay, that was really lame. I don't know where he really lives, so I'm just making that up. You can read that as a different street name, I won't be offended.)**

The Flock, well, flocked over to Max.

"So when are we leaving?" Iggy asked, probably anxious to try out his new bomb.

"Let's stay the night. Relax a little bit," Max said, and Fang was amazed. Just what he thought she should do! Chill! Relax! Chillax! The Flock nodded, and went back to being lazy for once in their lives.

________________________This is a lame time-skip. It's not uber-awesome.____________________

That night Fang suffered from insomnia. The Gasman and Iggy were out cold, and Fang was alone with his thoughts. After some time, he decided he should stretch his wings, he was never going to fall asleep. And then an idea popped into his mind: He should take Max. Yes, yes, finally something to get them _together_ again. Max kept fighting it, but maybe that had something to do with her stress. Now that she seemed to be relaxing a little, maybe, just maybe, things would work out. Perfect.

Fang crept out of his room, past the other sleeping boys, and into the girls room. Nudge was sprawled out on the bed, a tangle of covers and sheets, Angel was tucked neatly into her covers, Total and Celeste next to her, and Max was lying on her side, facing him, fists balled up. He tapped her shoulder.

"Do you wanna go flying?"

Max opened her eyes and asked, "The others too?"

"No. I was thinking just us."

Max looked pleased, and slightly afraid of the idea. "Okay."

They tip-toed silently out into the hall, where there was a window. Fang opened it, and luckily it didn't squeak. Then he was in the air, Max on his tail. They flew for a while, Fang flying in huge banking arcs, practicing the things the hawks had done, and occasionally cannonballed like the Gasman had done. After a while, Fang swooped down to Max.

"Wanna land?"

"Um, sure, Fang," Max said, sounding unsure.

They swooped down into a tall tree in a forest below. Fang leaned against the tree, hands folded contently in his lap. Max sat down on the same branch, leaning against a nearby tree. They sat in silence for a while, Fang gazing at the stars, Max staring off into the distance, then Max broke the silence.

"This is nice."

"Yeah. I wish that we could just stay here forever and just watch the stars," he blurted out without thinking. _Ugh,_ he thought,_ Why did I say that? I sound like such an idiot._

Then to his surprise, Max said, "Me too. It's just so dang peaceful. No Flock, no Flyboys, nothing. Just us, the trees, and the stars."

Fang looked at Max. She was gazing at the stars, and then she seemed to feel his look, and turned to face him. Her brown eyes bored into his black ones, and Fang thought she could see to his soul. He wondered what she saw. They moved closer to each other, unconsciously it seemed, and then Fang quickly closed the gap between their lips. He hoped she wouldn't run. If she ran, well, he'd be crushed. Heck, he'd probably turn emo, like all of the kids reading his blog thought he was. Max was unresponsive for a moment, then seemed to let go. She started kissing him back. Fang was loving every second of it, it seemed like she kept on running away, and now she'd finally given in. For the moment anyway, Fang reminded himself, she could always end the kiss, then run away with some crazy excuse like 'I need to go teach the Flock how to grow purple potatoes,' or something dumb like that.

After I while, they broke apart, both a little out of breath. "Wow," Fang said, panting.

Max nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Wow."

"So.. are we together now?" Fang asked awkwardly, hoping beyond hope that the answer was yes.

Max thought about it, then nodded. "Sure. But... should we tell the rest of the Flock?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't be fair to keep something like this away from them."

"'Kay."

And then hand in hand, they flew back to the Flock, and Fang's heart was soaring higher that he was.

**A/N: Okay! I know that was all cliché, motels and fax and such, but it will all come together. Don't you worry. I've got plans... big plans. R&R?**


End file.
